xmenkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Frost
Samson "Sam" Frost (b. June 9, 2010) is a mutant, a witch and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Black Panther and White Queen, and the grandson of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Gambit and Emma Frost. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is a jounin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and the Yuki clan from Kirigakure, and a member of Team John. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is Hawkmon. Sam is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family, the Eisenhardt family and the Le'Beau family. 'History' Early Years Sam Etienne Taylor Makaio Frost was born on June 9, 2010 in Montreal, Quebec and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the son of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost. He is of British, American, French, Japanese and German heritage. Sam is the younger brother of Jesse, and the older brother of Chord and Peyton. He is the older twinbrother of Caleb. He is also the half-brother of Sora, Roxas and Adriana. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Sam is an Omega-Level mutant, and is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. He has great control over his incredibly powerful telepathic and telekinetic abilities. His telekinetic energy signature is pearl, and whenever he uses his powers a pearl-coloured Phoenix emblem appears over his right eye. Telekinesis: Sam possesses vast telekinetic abilities. His abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Molecular Acceleration:'' Sam has the power to take the potential energy stored in an object and convert it to kinetic energy thus “charging” that item with explosive results. He prefers to charge smaller objects, such as his ever-present playing cards, as the time required to charge them is greatly reduced and they are much easier for him to throw. The only real limitation to this ability is the time required to charge the object. The larger it is the more time it takes. Most charging takes place through direct skin contact. The power of his explosions is dependent on the mass of the object he is charging, for example, a charged playing card explodes with the force of a grenade. Sam can also use his powers to accelerate an object's kinetic energy instead of converting its potential energy, for example, he can charge his bo staff with enough power to level a house. **''Enhanced Agility:'' Sam's ability to tap energy also grants him superhuman agility and dexterity which gives him an added edge he has used to his advantage by developing a unique acrobatic fighting style. Telepathy: Since his introduction, Frost has displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engrams modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited psychometry. Frost is also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Sam is keen to utilize whenever the occasion benefits him. Frost has been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. Organic Diamond Form: Frost possesses the ability to transform his body into a flexible organic diamond form; in many ways, this is similar to Colossus' organic steel form. He can transform all parts of his body, but he also can selectively transform certain areas and can remain in this form for an indetermined amount of time. If he is rendered unconscious, Frost's body will automatically transform into its normal state. *''Superhuman Strength:'' In his diamond form, Frost's physical strength is increased to superhuman levels. At his peak, he is able to lift approximately 40 tons. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' While transformed, Frost's muscle tissue becomes infinitely more efficient than the organic musculature of normal humans, or most other organic beings for that matter. His muscles produce almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him almost limitless superhuman stamina, or at least until or unless he is forced to resume his normal state. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Frost's diamond form renders him highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. He is able to resist great impact forces, such as being repeatedly struck with superhuman force, without being injured. His body is also resistant to temperature extremes, able to withstand temperatures as cold as -320 degrees Fahrenheit or as hot as approximately 7,362 degrees Fahrenheit before his form begins to melt. Frost is also self-contained while transformed, requiring no food, water or oxygen. Genetic Atavism: It is possible that Sam's mutation is a result of genetic atavism (or genetic traits that resurface in a species after many years of dormancy). He also possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like an avian trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with a bird-like physique. *''Wings:'' Sam possesses the superhuman ability to produce giant wings on his back, which span 16 feet sixteen feet from wingtip to wingtip. Fully feathered like a bird's, the wings have a very flexible skeletal structure, enabling him to press them to the back of his torso and legs with only the slightest bulge visible under his clothing. Sam flies by flapping his wings, as a bird does. *''Aerial Adaptation:'' Sam's entire anatomy is naturally adapted to flying. His bones are hollow like a bird, making him weigh far less than usual for a man of his build. His body is virtually devoid of fat and possesses greater proportionate muscle mass than an ordinary human does. His eyes are specially adapted to withstand high-speed winds which would hurt the average human eye. He possesses a special membrane in his respiratory system enabling him to extract oxygen from the air at high velocities or altitudes. *''Superhuman Strength:'' Sam possesses superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 2 tons. After mutating into his avian form, and after this mutation eventually stabilized and after a lot of training, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 50 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single push and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Sam´s highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. His physical stamina while in flight is considerably greater. Sam can fly non-stop under his own power for a maximum of approximately twelve hours. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Sam's bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. His body is structured to withstand the friction caused by flying at high speeds. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Sam's metabolism enables him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Sam possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human. **''Telescopic Vision:'' He also possesses eagle-like vision, letting him see clearly across large distances. His current limit is unknown. *''Flight:'' Sam's normal cruising speed averages around 70 miles per hour (112 kph), though he is capable of diving swoops that reach up to 180 miles per hour (290 kph). He can fly at 150 miles per hour (240 kph) without the help of a tail wind for up to half an hour at a time before tiring to an appreciable degree. Though he generally flies beneath the height of the clouds ([6,500 feet)(1981 meters)he can reach a height of 10,000 feet (3000 meters)with little effort. With much strain he can attain the highest recorded altitude of a bird in flight (African geese at 29,000 feet (8840 meters) above sea level), but he could only remain that high for an hour at maximum. *''Shapeshifting:'' Sam is able to shape shift into a giant hawk or eagle. When he does he bears a striking resemblance to the Digimon Aquilamon. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Sam may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Sam's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Sam is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Sam can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Sam does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Sam dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself, although this has never been shown. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: Abilities as a Ninja Powers as a Wizard Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsman: Sam is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Sam is highly proficient in Shunpo, and has inherited his father's talent for it. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place. Kidō Master: Sam has displayed great knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He is proficient enough to use high-level spells to great effect even without incantation, and can use multiple spells in rapid succession. Hakuda Expert: Sam can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. He is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where he is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give him an edge in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Sam possesses an enormous amount of spiritual pressure, which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is pearl-coloured. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Sam Frost is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Sam is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Sam has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of the Black Panther, the grandson of Cyclops and Gambit and the great-grandson of Corsair and Magneto, he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Sam has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability. Sam holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, ANBU, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Zacha Summers and Sharpay Frost, Sam is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Sam is fluent in many languages including English, French, Romanian, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Sam is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. Strength level Class 50-75: Sam possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 50 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Sam5.jpg Sam Wikia.JPG Sam4.jpg Sam_Frost2.jpg Sam is a very handsome, tall young man who bears a strong resemblance to his father. He has blue eyes, lightbrown hair and a tanned complexion. His body is muscular, toned and bulky. Sam has a birth mark under his right eye. *'Hair:' Sam has short lightbrown hair, usually kept in a spiky fashion. He normally has some facial hair. *'Wardrobe:' **'Jewelry:' Sam always a silver ring on his left ringfinger, which he has said was given to him by his father when he was a child. *'Tattoos:' Sam has two known tattoos; a sun on his right shoulder, and the Crest of Responsibility. *'X-Men Uniform:' Sam's X-Men uniform consists of a white sleeveless bodysuit, with grey accents. He also wears a grey utility belt and white gloves. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Sam carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his Hawkmon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Sam carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Responsibility around his neck. This allows his Hawkmon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Sam purchased a 11" (wood) wood wand with a (core) core in 2021. Zanpakutō: 'Transportations' Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Americans Category:Canadians Category:British Category:French Category:Single Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Wizards Category:Assassin Order members Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Uchiha clan Category:Yuki clan Category:Eisenhardt family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Avian Mimicry Category:Metal Mimicry Category:Water Release users Category:Wind Release users Category:Ice Release users Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2010 Category:Gemini (sign) Category:Healers Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Gryffindors Category:Le'Beau family Category:House of Cyclops Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Aerial Adaptation Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Team John Members Category:Crest of Responsibility Bearers Category:Shinigamis Category:16th Division Members Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Masters Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Twins